


Murder Case of Kim Eunhae || K-POP Fanfiction ||

by orphan_account



Category: Big Bang (Band), EXO (Band), GOT7, Running Man Korea || RM, SEVENTEEN (Band), SHINee, Super Junior, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Multi, Murder, School Life of Mutual Killing, Suspense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 02:06:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10548216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It's been 7 years when Kim Eunhae- Silver Crescent Academy's campus president was found dead after three weeks of her disappearance with unknown reason. Malicious rumors roamed around the school which made the school officials close the academy temporarily, but due to some student's curiosity they decided to lead a specific program it is to solve the mystery by staying 15 weeks in the school to investigate. Almost all of the students went to attend the program even the school teachers went to attend as well.But an ugly twist takes its place as one-by-one the students started disappearing and ends up with the same fate of Kim Eunhae.





	

CHAPTER ONE: Settling

**Third Person's POV**

 

 

Today was such a busy day here in Silver Crescent Academy, not because semester finally began but because of the student-initiated program registration day. About more than 50 students went to attend the pre-orientation last week and also went to to attend today for the official registration. Including students from the Golden Class, or what they call as the 'kingka class' which only includes boys.

"Oh my god, they're going to join too?" One of the girls squealed upon hearing the news.

"I'm not going to hesitate anymore, it's now or never. . besides it's like a one-chance from heaven!" The other girl agreed. 

"I should use this opportunity to seduce Kris with my beautiful face~" The third girl boasted, slapping the girls' arms.

Honestly speaking, most of them were just the Golden Class' fangirls who wanted this chance to be with them and seduce them. Especially the class' leaders, Kim Junmyeon (Suho), Wu Yifan (Kris), Lee Jinki (Onew), Kim Namjoon (Rap Monster), and Kwon Ji-young (G-Dragon).

As the Golden Class made their entrance, almost 50% of the students screamed and eventually crowded their place. This incident always happens everytime, yes. . everytime. This is why sometimes being part of the Golden Class is hard. . sometimes students would even steal things from them from pens to underwear. Creepy, but true.

 

**Choi Hyunji's POV**

"Is the microphone working properly?" I asked Minji who tested the microphone again, luckily it's working properly. 

I stood up from fixing the wires and went to the other room to check everything. It's hard being one of the lead staffs, seriously I feel like I'm going to pass out any moment. After checking the room, everything was finally on set and it was already 1;50PM. 

I flinched to feel someone tap my shoulder, "Hyunji!" 

I turned around to see Choi Minho with a big smile on his face, "What do you want? Go interact with your fans." 

"Is that how you treat someone from the Golden Class?" He pouted his lips and pushed my shoulder.

"You should treat me better since I look charming, don't I?" There his narcissism strikes again. I swear- 

"Since I look charming, my foot." I closed my eyes and glared at him before mumbling, "Get lost."

Choi Minho, my second cousin and is getting on my nerves right now. Seriously, I will kick his face if he disturbs me once more. 

"Hyunji-ssi, it's all set. Let's start the registration process." One of the program staffs said; I gave a thumbs-up and turned back to Minho- who is still standing in front of me like an idiot. 

He chuckled and ruffled my hair, "Aigoo~ My cousin is doing a great job! I'll be back later~ Keep it up!"

As his figure slowly disappears in my sight; I continued my work and finally announced that we will start registering students in the program. 

 **"Hello everyone, thank you for waiting! We will now start the registering process,"** I simply announced.

\--

"How many students registered?" I asked, while one of the staffs continued counting the papers.

"128 students, Hyunji-ssi." 

"That's a lot, okay place the papers here and wait for the teachers to arrive then we'll wrap it up," I explained and took a piece of paper.

"By the way, I will post this paper all over the campus. It says the rules to be followed."

"I'll help you, Hyunji-ah~"


End file.
